Glycerine
by demolitionLover
Summary: Nobody could love more passionately or stronger than a vampire could. Once a vampire found that certain someone, that was it; forever. ONE SHOT - Midnight Sun.


**A/N: Forgive me!! I know i said I'd write another one forever ago...I've just been...deliberating. I couldn't choose a song!!  
Anyway, this is inspired by Midnight Sun and a song from the amazing SM's Midnight Sun playlist.  
Enjoy!!**

Edward - **Glycerine**

_Must be your skin that I'm sinking in_

From the moment I smelt your delicious scent, there was always a part of my mind that was fantasising about sinking my own teeth into your soft flesh. To feel the warmth trickle down my chin, taste that unreasonably appealing blood...but I was trying very hard to smother that part of me.

_Must be for real because now I can feel_

I already had a perfect explanation to _not_ kill you; I could never let down my family. No matter how appealing you smelt, I had fought for this way of life for too long. But there was something else - a new feeling that I hadn't experienced, even in my human life. I finally realised what the feeling was. It was _love_. For almost 90 years I've walked among my kind and yours...all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet.

_Not my time to wonder why  
everything's gone white  
and everything's grey_

The world was different from the day you had walked into the biology classroom. I was having a conflict within myself – whether I could or could not control myself to ever be close to you. And if I was strong enough to leave you; because I was sure that I did not have the self-control to ever be close to you.

_I don't want this, remember that_

From the little time I had spent with you, I wanted to know even more about you. At first, it was because of my curiosity; I couldn't hear your mind and it drove me crazy not knowing what you were thinking. Never before had I asked someone "What are you thinking?" But when I realised how I felt about you, I couldn't get enough of you; you were fast becoming the centre of my universe. Knowing my feelings towards you made this conflict within me even harder – because now I definitely could not slip. The thought of you dead in my arms, drained of your blood, was worse than horrifying.

_I'm never alone –I'm alone all the time_

I had become your stalker – I followed you everywhere. Not always physically, but mentally I was with you as much as possible. When you were at home, I would sit outside your house. I even sat in your room while you were sleeping. Hearing you talk in your unconscious state was the only way I could ever hear what you were thinking, without your editing. Yet I felt so alone – because more than anything I wanted to be able to stroke your hair, caress your cheek, be the reason for the smile upon your face. But I couldn't. And you could never know just how much I loved you.

_Couldn't love you more_

Nobody could love more passionately or stronger than a vampire could. Once a vampire found that certain someone, that was it; forever. Forever was a long time by yourself – something I had experienced firsthand.

_You got a beautiful taste_

I imagined how you would taste. Sometimes, if I took a breath through my mouth and you were close, I could actually _taste_ you. It was enough to drive me insane. But the realisation of my love for you had awakened a part of me that I didn't even know existed. Because I had never experienced it, even when I was human, these feelings were so new and fresh. There was a part of me that wanted to taste you – but it had absolutely nothing to do with the want to taste your blood.

_I couldn't change though I wanted to_

I would do anything, absolutely anything, to be human again. If it meant that you and I could be together, there was nothing keeping me as a vampire.

_Could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me_

I might have been able to leave you and never turn back if you had been afraid of me. If that glare I had given you in Biology on that very first day had stuck in your mind and you had run away, screaming, I would never have figured out that I loved you. I wouldn't be having this conflict and you would be safe. Never to be harmed or...bitten.

_I could not kiss just regress_

If we did have a relationship, I didn't know if I could kiss you. You were so delicate, so breakable. If I, for less than a second, let my concentration slip I could break you or even worse – attack you. I would always have to pull away and I didn't know if our relationship would be able to resist rising to that level.

_Don't let the days go by  
could've been easier on you._

Please don't let time continue the way it is – I can't bear being so close to you, yet so far. Either send me away or...no. Send me away. I'm no good for you. Please?

* * *

**A/N: Well?? Did you like it or what?? Please share :)**


End file.
